Almost all human diseases have at least some environmental component. Even well- established genetic disorders do not often become manifest until adulthood, indicating at least some external influence on the pathological phenotype. To increase awareness of gene-environment interactions in education, the applicant company, Edvotek, will research high school and college science experiments on the biological effects of exposure to tobacco, heavy metal and ultraviolet light. The proposed research will also offer two new platforms for science education. The first is the small nematode Caenorhabditis elegans that will provide a new Biological Platform and the second is the Comet Assay that will serve as a new Technology Platform. In addition to the proposed products, this research will address an assessment program that will enhance student achievement of National Science Content Standards (NSCS). To meet these objectives, this Phase I SBIR sets forth three achievable specific aims. Specific Aim 1 describes proposed classroom activities demonstrating biological effects of tobacco, heavy metals and ultraviolet light on an educationally safe organism, C. elegans (demonstrating physiological impairment). Specific Aim 2 will introduce the Comet Assay to (illustrating gene damage) in C. elegans when exposed to the three environmental influences. Specific Aim 3 is to prepare assessment instruments that in Phase II will be used to direct objectives described in Aims 1 and 2. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Almost all human diseases have at least some environmental component. Even well established genetic disorders do not often become manifest until adulthood. The applicant company, will research high school and college science experiments on the biological effects of exposure to tobacco, heavy metal and ultraviolet light. Students will experiment and observe the effects of the three environmental agents on cell DNA from small laboratory worms. DNA is the genetic material that controls cell functions and damage to DNA from sun's ultraviolet light can cause skin cancer. Likewise tobacco and heavy metals in water can shorter life by affecting one's DNA.